


Infatuation (Jake Peralta)

by jakeperaltasflowercrown



Series: Infatuation (Jake Peralta) [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta - Fandom, Rosa Diaz - Fandom, b99, brooklyn 99
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltasflowercrown/pseuds/jakeperaltasflowercrown
Summary: Jake Peralta has been obsessed with Joey Bulsara since cop school. Now, she's transferred to the Nine Nine and he probably won't ever be productive again.





	Infatuation (Jake Peralta)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new story!! it's set around season onehope you enjoy xx

I could open this story with _'it was just another normal day at the Nine Nine'_ \- alas, there won't ever be such a thing. The day had opened with Norm Scully taking his morning dump, dropping his chicken wing on the floor and consequently getting his arm trapped under the gap in the door attempting to retrieve it. His ever faithful partner, in the form of Michael Hitchcock had insisted that he leave the bullpen to feed Scully chips from the other side of the stall. The Sargent had given in and let them do it; after all, it would be a more pleasant Monday morning without snores and the rustling of food bags coming from their area of the precinct. The rest of the squad, however, had not taken it so easy. No matter how useless the pair of old oaths were, Boyle insisted that if they got to have the morning off to eat chips then so should everyone else.

 

'But Boyle, you actually do work! There is a difference!' Terry was stood on a chair in front o f the crowd, yelling. 'Any other objections?'

 

'Those were **MY** chips, Sarge!' Rosa Diaz loudly gave her input. 'I hid them in the roof for a reason!'

 

'Everyone, back to your desks NOW!' The Captain had appeared. His presence alone had shut everyone up. _Gravitas_. 'There is a new detective arriving this morning from the 46th Precinct. She's coming from the Bronx so I would like all of you to make Detective Bulsara feel welcome. That is an order, squad.'

 

Everyone reluctantly returned to their respective desks to finish processing and paperwork. It had been a slow week at the Nine Nine and everyone was becoming aggy. There was only so much paperwork someone could do before they went insane. Even Santiago of all people was starting to feel fed up - especially with a desk so close to Peralta's. He was being even more annoying than usual. He craved action, even if it was chasing an elderly perp down the street for stealing a newspaper. The new detective was apparently transferring because she needed more time and there was too much crime in her precinct. Her arrival was announced by the elevator doors opening, and Jake Peralta very nearly had a heart attack.

 

She was Joey Taylor when he'd known in her cop school. She was five years younger than him, had dyed scarlet hair and an English accent. She was years ahead of the rest of the class despite her age, and he'd quickly fallen in love with her and they spent the night together after five months of being friends. The catch? She'd got married just after she arrived in the States. She had a husband, and to Jake's dismay, it wasn't him. She didn't look all that different ten years later; her hair was still bright red, only it was longer; and she still wore the same blue leather jacket she'd possessed through cop school. She wore a black and white striped dress underneath, with a pair of yellow Converses on her feet.

 

'Joey? No way!' Rosa was the first to get up from her desk, pulling the new detective into a hug. 'You're not Det. Taylor anymore?'

 

'Times change, Diaz.' Joey lowly laughed. 'Back to my maiden name.'

 

'Squad, this is Joanna Bulsara. Remember my orders? Treat her well.' Holt slapped Jake on the back as he passed, snapping him out of his trance.

 

'You're drooling, Jake.' Amy teased. 'Got a crush?'

 

_'Had_ a crush,' Jake murmured, before standing up. 'Joey! I haven't seen you in forever!' _(Translating to 'I haven't seen you since you told me you were married and broke my heart into more pieces than there are Die Hard films.')_

 

'JP!' Joey let go of Rosa and pulled Jake into a hug too.

 

He realised she smelt of vanilla. And then he realised he was sniffing her, and that it was weird. He quickly let go of the hug and returned to his desk, ignoring Amy's chortling. He concluded in his head that she was definitely still perfect. And now she was sharing the desk just across from his, opposite Rosa. He could hear the rumble of her deep, raspy voice and slightly Oliver Twist voice. He could also remember the way she looked the morning after, stood in his kitchen in one his shirts, crying and saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

 

'Peralta are you listening to me?' He hadn't realised that Captain Holt had been talking at him. 'You and Joanna are going on a case. The King Street Murders?'

 

'Right, yes. Murder! Yay!' Jake hadn't realised how bad his enthusiasm sounded. 'I mean...Murder. _Baaaaad.'_

 

'Come on, you nutter.' Joey rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to Rosa as she stood up. He dawdled behind her as she headed to the vehicle counter, signing out an unmarked car. One thing he'd remembered about was that she loved driving. She'd owned a sports car in cop school. It was green, with a blue stripe down the front. And they'd made out in the front seat.

 

'Do you still own that awful green Nissan?' Jake asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as they entered the lift.

 

'Yup.' Joey grinned. 'It's not green anymore. It's blue now, and no stripes. I also replaced the engine.'

 

'Ohhh cool, cool, cool. Didn't Todd buy it for you?' He had to find a way to casually bring up her husband.

 

'Yes, he did.' ' _Aaaaaand_ , are you guys still... _chiiiilling?'_

 

Joey turned her head to look at him, furrowing her eyebrows. 'If you mean _are we still married_ , then no. We got too married far too young and he cheated on me multiple times.'

 

'Didn't you cheat him too?'

 

_Oh, you sly bastard_ she thought to herself. She knew it was hypocritical of her to call out her ex-husband for cheating when she'd done just the same. She couldn't take the high road, but there was a difference in their affairs. She'd had a one night affair with someone, blinded by the fact she was in love with them - Todd, however, had fucked a string of prostitutes and random women. Joey had confessed straight away, and Todd never admitted to anything. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell Jake that because _'hey! I loved you!_ ' never went down when you were stood next to one another in an elevator at work.

 

'Yup.' She simply said. 'So, what about you? You single?'

 

'Yeah. I've had some _thangs_ here and there, but y'know, I'm single and am rea-day to mingle.'

 

'You make me cringe, Peralta.'

 

'I know.'

* * *

 

'Wow, that's a lot of blood.' Joey commented, stepping inside the apartment. The walls were painted red with the stuff, and the fluffy white carpets looked like a scarlet Jackson Pollock painting. 'I detect that is probably murder.'

 

Joey was the primary on the case - Jake had come straight to the scene with her, whilst Boyle was coming to join them once he'd picked up some prints from forensics. Jake wasn't surprised that she'd been put on the case as a primary straight away; she'd been nicknamed Sherlock in cop school because of her skills. And her accent, but mostly her skills. He watched as she stood in the middle of the room, blue eyes darting around. She occasionally scribbled something down in her pad. He remembered she'd had really bad handwriting. She'd been a good kisser though and - and then, he slapped himself for even going there.

 

'So...you're slapping yourself because?'

 

'Nothing! I'm chill. Chill as a pill. Pill. Chill.' Joey raised her eyebrows at him.

 

'Jake, you've always been, _ahem_ , quirky - but you're being really weird. Is everything okay?'

 

He wanted to tell her the truth. **'We had an amazing night and then you broke my heart and I've thought about you constantly for the last ten years but I don't think you've thought of me once.** ' Before he could say anything, Boyle announced his arrival. _'Oooh Jake, your best friend is here!'_

 

'Oh, I didn't realise Holt was here!' Joey called back at him. She'd met Boyle a few times at NYPD events. 'How'd the forensics check out, Chuck?'

 

'The gun the victim was holding only had his own prints on. Suicide maybe?'

 

'I don't think so,' Joey turned to face the body, folding her arms. 'He was right handed, and the gun shot was in the right side of his head - but, it looks very much like the wound in his head was attained after he died. I reckon this is a murder that an amateur has tried to pass off as a suicide. Nonetheless - Boyle, you check his bank accounts and medical history to see if he had a reason that might have driven him to suicide. Peralta, I've emailed you a list of the last few people to have contact with him. Interview them, yeah?'

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Joey was sat at her desk. Her yellow shoes were propped up on the table in front of her, and she was exchanging light conversation with Rosa. She'd discovered that Diaz too was bisexual; Joey explained how she'd dated several girls since her divorce, because Todd had put her off men for what felt like the rest of her life. Jake was sat across from her, staring blankly at his computer screen and definitely not listening to their conservation. Amy was going on at him about a new bookstore she'd found, and he would just occasionally nod and say _'yup, sounds great Ames!'_

 

Not long after, Joey got up to get a coffee. She drank a lot of it, simply because she would choose work over sleep. Jake saw this as his opportunity and quickly stood up, approaching her in the most casual way possible. He picked up a bunch of items off the counter, as if he were deciding what to have for a late lunch.

 

'Jake, can I ask you a question?'

 

'What? Of course you can, old pal!' His casual act was anything but.

 

'Why are you staring so intensely at Scully's laxatives? Are you having issues, down there? I remember what Taco Bell used to do you.'

 

'Eugh, god.' Jake facepalmed, cringing at the memories. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

 

'Oh, yeah?' She took a sip of her coffee, raising her brows. 'I'm surprised you got to the case so quickly.

 

'Oh yeah. The case. _Duh!_ ' He facepalmed. 'I spoke to some of the witnesses. One of them, his daughter, said that he'd had beef with a neighbour. That would make sense as to how the killer got into such a high security building, if he already lived there.'

 

'Wow, that's great, Jake!' She grinned. 'The lead, not the murder. Email me the footage of the interview, I'll check it over and then I'll see if Holt can get an arrest warrant.' She punched him playfully on the soldier, before stalking back to her desk in a vanilla scented cloud.

 

It was at that point that Jake concluded he was probably still in love with her.


End file.
